Steven Rogers (Earth-2310)
Steven Rogers, AKA Captain America is a world-famous superhero and the leader of the globe's premier superhero team, the Avengers. A product of the Cold War, Steve was actually a deceased soldier that died in the Battle of Okinawa in the final stages of World War II. But with the government seeing him as such a precious asset, Steve's destiny to die was averted and he's resurrected as a super-soldier thanks to the Weapon Plus project in the Cold War. Even though side-effects plague his mind, Captain America ended up being the leader of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and regarded as the world's greatest hero. History Early Life Born in the Depression Era of the 30s, Steven always had a hard life as a child. His father constantly disregarding him as a son while abusing his mom, cheating on her multiple times. His mother on the other hand, ended up being so depressed that she committed suicide, leaving young Steven alone. He would later be put in the St. Agnes Orphanage, where he finally knew what kindess and family are. There, Steven would grow up his iconic patriotism and heroism, defending weaker children from young thugs and bullies alike. At one point, Steven was beat up by a bully that he knew as the biggest bully he had ever known named Pete Ross, who is also a rival of sorts to Steven in both the orphanage and the school he's in. While playing with his friends, Pete ambushed Steve with his fellow bullies, beating him up for not being able to pay his "debt" to him. Lucky for the youngster, he was saved at the nick of time before passing out by a muscular man who intimidated the bullies away. The man later took Steven and his friends back to the orphanage, leaving a little note in Steven's pocket telling him to be careful next time around. Steven knew nothing of what happened after he got beat up, but managed to live another day, thanking this mysterious saviour that helped him and his friends. Enter the War Nothing More Than a Greenhorn After reaching adulthood, Steven worked as a newspaper seller around New York, working hard in order to afford the apartment that he rented at the time. While he did work as hard as he can, he ended up being a homeless and got kicked out of his apartment for not being able to pay up his debt. One day, Steven was trying to find a job, walking down the streets of what would be Hell's Kitchen today. When he's walking, he witnessed a group of men trying to mug a young woman that has just recently purchased a wedding ring. Steve immediately rushed to the woman's help and repelled the muggers. The woman thanked him, but the moment the police arrived on scene, Steven was thought to be the mugger as he's holding the bag and got arrested. The arrestment only lasted for a day however, as the woman clarified what had happened the other day. After Steve had been freed, the woman approached him and gave him a pair of new shoes, telling him that he deserved it and that his shoes had already been worn out. Steven was greatly thankful and kissed her hand, only for him to realize that that's not supposed to happen. He then awkwardly ran away with the woman smiling at a distance. Some months after the previous event, the Second Great War broke out and the United States joined the war against the Axis. Steven, without knowing what to do and motivated by his patriotism, joined the army and was set to be sent to the Western Front to fight the Germans. That however, happened after his basic training. While Steve was physically at the same standard as the other soldiers, the moment they knew of his background he's regarded as nothing but a poor kid from Brooklyn. In his training, Steve met a surprising sight when an officer of the army came to observe the soldiers' training. When the officer stepped out of her jeep, Steve recognized her as the woman he helped previously, and vice versa. This woman, was Peggy Carter. After done observing the training, Peggy invited Steve to a dinner that took time two weeks before Steve's shipped off to Europe. At the dinner, Steven met his would-be commanding officer, Frank Rock, whom Peggy identified as her husband. Cosmic coincidence or not, when the three shared stories and such to one another, Steven managed to identify that Frank was apparently the man that fended off Pete Ross when he was younger. Much to his surprise, Frank couldn't believe in Steven's claim until he showed him his little note. Frank responded by keeping it in his pocket, telling Steve that they'd look at each other's backs the moment they reach the trenches, in which Steve agreed to. The Career of a Soldier Finishing basic training, Steve and his commanding officer later got shipped off to the Western Front, where Steven participated in a large number of battles, including large scale ones. He also fulfilled his promise of keeping Frank's back clear of enemy fire and the two became close friends. Steve also managed to survive multiple dreaded battles that consumed many lives as well as some of his squad members, which included his former bully, Pete Ross. Pete was shot in the head by a German rifleman when he tried to kill Steve out of vengeance at night, only to get killed when a German trench-raiding party appeared. Steve was also noted for his many successful missions, even solo ones that was supposed to take an entire army to accomplish. His heroism and relentlessness were also known, and he's deemed a noble example and an awesome asset for the US troops at the Western Front. With this, he was nicknamed the "Super-Soldier" and was widely celebrated even by other Allied soldiers from other countries. While he's a decorated soldier that advanced to the rank of "Captain" himself, his heroism and such would not be clearly seen until his efforts and survival at the infamous Normandy Landings, better known as the D-Day. He received a couple of wounds, but managed to get back safely with Frank Rock himself. But after the Normandy Invasion had been done, Frank and Steven started to part ways when Steven got transferred to fight the Japanese in the east. At that, was when Steve's life changed. Okinawa In the campaign against the Japanese, Steve was still competent enough to outmatch them, although he admitted that they're a bit more unorthodox for him than the Germans. He however, only participated in two battles. The first one being the Battle of Iwo Jima, and the second and last being the Battle of Okinawa. Steve nearly died in the Battle of Iwo Jima, getting hit by a grenade with a shrapnel being close to piercing his heart. But in the Battle of Okinawa, Steve finally lost his status as a "Super-Soldier" and died when saving a squad of soldiers from a trench line filled with Japanese soldiers. While he did succeed in saving them, he failed to save himself when a Japanese pilot did a kamikaze and took his soul. After the battle had been over, Steve's body was discovered and it was in a very gruesome condition. With him losing his left leg and having his right leg broken to pieces, his head suffering heavy burn damage, and a multitude of other disturbing injuries. His comrades paid respects to him, while his former friends also did the same thing and mourned for him for an entire day. On the other hand, Frank also received the message of his death and was deeply saddened by this. Frank died in the last battle of the war himself, getting shot by the same type of bullet (7.92x57mm Mauser) that was about to take his life when Steve saved him at the Western Front for the first time. His wife, Peggy, also died when she was mysteriously found dead in her house with a knife sticking out of her neck. At the end of World War II, when the US Government commemorates the heroes that died during the war, Steven was one of the heroes that was mentioned and he was posthumously given several medals to honor his efforts. Weapon Plus While his death was indeed, a depressing moment, the US Government apparently refused to accept him as a dead man and had other plans in hand. During the war, rumours of Axis soldiers with unusual appearances and physical characteristics surfaced among the soldiers. These Axis "super-soldiers" were known as super-soldaten, super soldati, and the cho heishi. While none of those were proven to be true, the government realized of the need of an enhanced soldier of sorts in order to increase the effectivity of their combat skills. They considered starting a super-soldier program when the Vietnam War started, but decided not to and wanted to save the best for the last. When the Cold War started, Steve would finally be used as the main test subject for the Super-Soldier program, the Weapon Plus Initiative. His body was kept in a cryogenic state, making it unable to decompose to nothing but a corpse. There, Steve's corpse was, unsurprisingly, treated in inhumane ways when the humane ways didn't work. They experimented on his corpse, month after month, trying to bring him back in a program that slowly became something akin to an illegal operation. But on the 4th of July, 1995, the Super-Soldier Serum that was injected to his body miraculously reacted in an "atrocious" manner and triggered an unexpected reaction. All of a sudden, Steven's entire body regenerated to its prime state, even regenerating his lost left leg and recovering his other broken leg. And five minutes after that, Steve returned to life and ended up fighting his way out of the base, showcasing his newly-found powers by beating down advanced guards and such until he was sedated and was open to reason. Upon being asked of some questions to test out whether his brain's still working properly, apparently Steve was discovered to have been amnesiac after the process and was only capable of remembering brief flashes of his past life. Treatments were done to recover his memories, but apparently none of them worked. Still, Steve was told of what happened over the past couple of years. When he heard of the Vietnam War, he nearly rampaged but calmed down, accepting the offer of being a special agent for the government, with him being told that the world's not as simple as it was supposed to be back in his day and national security being an important case that time. Given a uniform and a special shield made of Adamantium, Captain acted as a special agent for the US Government, encountering extranormal threats in his adventures while also discovering the existence of extraterrestrials and mystical forces on Earth. Assemble TBA Powers and Abilities Before getting the Super-Soldier Serum, Steve was already a competent and skilled soldier capable of performing solid and seemingly impossible feats. He's also an expert military operator and is skilled in handling many weapons, even learning unfamiliar weapons within a short amount of time and using them effectively. Steve is a capable pilot, though not the best one out there. And when things get into close range, Steve's martial arts training in multiple fighting styles, including savate, karate, taekwondo, judo, krav maga, and some wrestling techniques, come into play with him being able to outmatch even the most elite soldiers with surprising ease. He learned much of those fighting methods from his commanding officer, Frank Rock. After the decorated captain's death, Steven's put into the Weapon Plus Initiative and was experimented upon with the Super-Soldier Serum. And after years of inhumane experimentation, Steven finally awakened but in a terrifying, grotesque way. But the resulting resurrection grants Steve superhuman physical attributes, an effective healing factor, slowed aging, increased intelligence, as well as immunity to all diseases known to man. *'Unique Physiology': As a result of the Super-Soldier Serum's reaction to his corpse, Steven was brought back to life and was endowed with a spectrum of superhuman powers. His body described as the epitome of the perfect man, Steve possesses superhuman physical characteristics superior to those of normal humans. **'Superhuman Strength': The Super-Soldier Serum grants Steven the power to lift up to three tons, making him capable of performing feats such as bench-pressing a car, shattering a metal wall with a simple punch, breaking the knee of a large soldier by simply accidentally swinging his leg to the said knee, kick off a portion of a medium tree, and lifting multiple heavy individuals at the same time. Against stronger superhumans, Steve doesn't just rely on his strength but his brains as well, using the enemy's strength against himself/herself to gain an advantage. **'Superhuman Durability': In addition to his strength, Steve's skin and bones became tougher, five times stronger than a fully-grown man. With this durability, Steve can keep himself together long enough when getting smacked around by stronger superhumans, shrug off bullets as if they're nothing, as well as deflecting a 9mm bullet that's fired to his head simply due to his skin's density. When a bullet actually pierces his head, Steven's thick skull protects him and resists the bullet's attempt to penetrate his brain. In fact, Steve once got a headshot from the insanely powerful Barrett M82 rifle and survived. When examined, his brain apparently suffers no damage, as well as his skull, taking the bullet without even a single dent. His strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to jump greater distances than any trained soldiers. **'Superhuman Speed': Steve's speed while walking or running, or even doing any kinds of normal activities are increased due to the Super-Soldier Serum. With his speed, Steve is capable of running as fast as a motorcycle, combining his speed with stamina to attain consistent speed and acceleration better than any of the finest athletes on Earth. The speed apparently also extends to his mind, allowing him to perform multiple complex calculations at the same time at an enhanced rate. **'Superhuman Agility': As a byproduct of his speed, Steve's agility and reflexes are increased. With this, Steve is capable of reacting to things that move even at the speed of light or sound. He can easily react to bullets and even perceive superhumans that are supposed to be faster than him. Steve's superhuman nimbleness also allows him to perfectly coordinate the balance of both his body and mind, making him capable of concentrating even under great pressure. **'Superhuman Stamina': The resurrection of Captain America effectively renders his body's fatigue toxin production virtually immobile while depleting all known fatigue toxins in his body, making him supposedly tireless. He can exert himself to his peak for 24 hours straight before getting impaired. In sleeping, Steve apparently only requires four hours of sleep to recover himself to full strength. Sleeps lower than the said amount can also recover moderate parts of his strength, although not to full strength. **'Superhuman Senses': Captain America's five senses are enhanced to superhuman levels, allowing him to sense things that are even supposed to be unreachable to normal men. He can smell and tell apart different scents even at long distances, see four times better than a marksman and perceive things in the dark, hear even the smallest and faintest footsteps, and tell anomalies in the taste of an object. Even he can partially see invisible objects as faint silhouettes. **'Healing Factor': Captain America's most unique and effective power, Steve's healing factor grants him a great deal of endurance to sustain repeated damage and recover from them fast. His healing factor is more comparable to Wolverine than his mainstream version, but still slower. The Captain's healing factor allows him to close off wounds within a few minutes of combat and can even regenerate lost limbs within days. If Steve is beaten into a state of near death, his body will immediately react, putting him in a comatose state for him to recover within the time frame of one week to three months, depending on how grievous his injuries are. **'Limited Self-Sustenance': Steve is capable of sustaining himself without oxygen, water, or food, for a short period of time. He can go on perform activiites without food or water for a week straight, but he still needs it to optimize his field effectivity. He can also hold his breathe for more than an hour, but he still needs oxygen and can be suffocated to death in space. His body can also resist the rigors of space, but only for a few minutes before his body begins to freeze in the depths of space. **'Disease Immunity': The Super-Soldier Serum makes Steve's body virtually immune to all diseases known to man, or even all diseases native to Earth. Steve is immune to heavy diseases such as cancer and HIV/AIDS himself, with his antibodies even strong enough to attempt to fight off foreign, unknown diseases such as several alien diseases. Against radiation, like his self-sustenance, he is capable of shrugging off radiation but only for a limited period of time before becoming irradiated himself. **'Enhanced Intellect': As a superhuman individual, Steve's intellect is enhanced to greater levels than before. While his previous IQ was 120, after becoming Captain America his IQ jumped up to 250, making him a genius in terms of intelllect. While he is indeed smart, Cap prefers to take things into his own hand in the field. But his intellect isn't left worthless in the battlefield. Cap uses his intellect to run multple possible simulations at the same time at a fast rate, allowing him to strategize battle plans even under great pressure or disrupted concentration. Weaknesses Despite Steve's status as a perfect human, that only applies to his physicality. The resurrection of Steven Rogers and his transformation to Captain America may have given him super powers, but several side effects that are applied to Steve after the experiment do exist. *'Memory Loss': Due to the repeated attempts of jump-starting Steve's brain before his untimely resurrection, most of his memories vanished out of his mind and only a few flashes of his past experiences can be remembered. While this isn't a direct weakness, Steve can be tricked into accepting a lie about his past when told of things. Luckily, he knows when a person is lying or no. Unless that person is certainly a very good persuader who knows much of history. *'Unstable Metabolism': Like his memory loss, the Super-Soldier Serum apparently also chemically altered Steve's body metabolism to drastic levels. His metabolism is unstable and can jump up and down in random times. He can be very enduring and can go on even past his self-sustaining time period without food, but he can also all of a sudden get his metabolism accelerated, making him starve within minutes. In order to counteract this side effect, Cap is given another serum by Ant-Man that keeps his metabolism stable for 24 hours. Equipments *'Captain America Uniform': A special tactical suit made for Captain America, the uniform Steve wears in his missions increases the amount of protection he has. Even if he's partly resistant to bullets, he can't always tank it and needs a type of armor to stop projectiles and lessen the damage done by blunt attacks. The suit is made of woven titanium with some kevlar thrown into the mix. This suit can take bullets ranging from .45 ACP to .50 BMG rounds. Although the suit can only slow down the latter while completely stopping the former. The suit does not hamper Captain America's mobility, making him still capable to maneuver around tight corners without having to worry about getting killed. Steve has multiple variations of this uniform, but the modern suit that he has is a mainstay. *'Adamantium Shield': The primary weapon and iconic symbol of Captain America, no matter who is bearing the title, this adamantium shield is a prized possession and is granted to Steven Rogers as his main weapon in his quests. Also made in the Weapon Plus Initiative, the adamantium that the shield is made of was manufactured during the period of time when Steve was still dead. The shield is virtually indestructible, with only powerful mystic or cosmic forces capable of breaking or shattering the object. Steve wasn't too experienced with the weapon, but turns out to be proficient with it later on. The shield can be thrown aerodynamically to knock out enemies and can be returned to his hand via its unique ricochet property. The shield's bashing power can be combined with Steve's own super strength, allowing him to turn a charging truck upside down by just blocking the vehicle's hood, simultaneously disabling the engine while sending it flying up. Trivia *When the Normandy Landings took place, Steven was with the 1st Infantry Division at the timehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1st_Infantry_Division_(United_States). *When Steve wasn't out taking down terrorist cells or working out with the Avengers or other heroes, Steve does another form of heroism: community service. He usually does community services on Friday nights, Saturday, and Sunday. *Steve saw Frank Rock as a father figure once they're together at the Western Front. Frank also saw Steve as an adoptive son, though their relationship in sight had much more resemblance to being brothers. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Super Soldiers Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Regeneration Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Weapons Experts Category:Shield Wielders Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Danger Intuition Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Military Personnel Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-2310 Category:Versions of Captain America Category:Avengers World Members (Earth-2310)